


Seven Minutes in Hell

by 90tonothing



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90tonothing/pseuds/90tonothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura get thrown into a closet together at a party shortly after becoming roommates. This could be bad... but in what way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Hell

 

How they ended up in this closet together was truly beyond both of them. How either of them even got suckered into playing such a juvenile game as 7 minutes in heaven, they don't know but they know one thing is for certain: it's less like heaven, more like hell. Carmilla  and Laura had been rooming together for only about a week and they could hardly stand each other. Carmilla couldn't stand all of the rambling the tiny girl did, usually going on and on about the latest goings on, being an overly ambitious Lois Lane for the campus paper. Laura could not stand her new roommate's lack of hygiene or cleanliness. She had a perfectly good chore wheel to use and was it really that difficult to take the hair out of the shower drain? Either way, they were stuck in this closet together for 7 minutes because somebody got the brilliant idea to shove a chair under the handle outside of door. No getting out without breaking something and neither the dark haired girl nor the tiny blonde had the energy to break down a door, or the funds to  pay for damages for that matter.

"Did you really have to drag me to this pathetic excuse of a party? It's far too adolescent for my tastes."  Carmilla huffed as she slid down the closet wall, pulling her knees up to her chest. Laura quickly fired back with a reply, face scrunching in frustration.

"Well excuse me for making an attempt to get along with the person I am stuck living with for the next year of my life. I'll make a note to not make such a futile attempt again."

"That bunched up face you make when your angry is adorable, cupcake."

Laura folds her arms, glaring vehemently at the dark haired girl sitting on the floor.

"Fuck you."

Carmilla was thrown by the sudden vulgarity coming from the tiny girl. The closest thing to an explicative she had ever heard the girl use in the week they had lived together was "badass" and it was only referring to characters on television shows the raven haired girl didn't bother to pay attention to. Carmilla stood and took a step towards the other girl , eyebrows arching in intrigue at her tiny blonde roommate.

"Come again, Creampuff?"

"I said," Laura spoke, venom dripping from her words as she closed the gap between the two of them, reaching out to shove Carmilla back by her shoulders as she spoke, "Fuck.", she shoved the raven haired girl once more, pushing her into the wall this time, "You."

Without even thinking, Carmilla gripped Laura by her waist and pulled her forward as she leaned in, crushing their lips together. She had definitely underestimated the power of attraction the blonde had over her when she was angry. At the realization of was she had just done, she pulled back from the smaller girl awaiting punishment in the form of a slap or worse, a tiny ball of rage going on a rampage about how she didn't ask for her to kiss her and so on. What Carmilla got instead were dark eyes staring back at her, a hand gripping her hair . Laura had drawn her bottom lip between her teeth and dear god, was that hot was all the dark haired girl could think as the blonde pushed her further into the wall with her hips.

"I don't believe the word 'stop' came out of my mouth, sweetheart." Laura said mocking Carmilla's tone. Fuck was the only coherent thought the raven haired girl had before flipping their places and pushing Laura against the wall, pinning her arms to either side of her as she leaned in to kiss her hard again, instantly deepening the kiss, tongue seeking entrance into Laura's mouth. The blonde obliged with a small whimper as Carmilla bit down on her bottom lip hard. The dark haired girl released one of Laura's hands, giving in to her need to touch the girl, placing it slightly under the hem of her shirt, grazing the skin there. She pulled back momentarily to look at Laura for permission, mostly so she wouldn't get an ear full later. The tiny girl nodded as her hand slid up the bare skin of her waist to cup her breast over her bra. The blonde let out a low moan that  Carmilla  swallowed with a kiss as her other hand reached down to the button on Laura's jeans, quickly fumbling to undo them. The smaller girl gripped the raven haired girl's shirt in anticipation of what was to come as their kisses became more aggressive. Carmilla  managed to get her pants undone and slipped her hand down the front of them dipping into the girl's underwear , fingers grazing down Laura's  incredibly moi st center. The blonde gasped at the contact, bucking her hips onto Carmilla's hand. The dark haired girl smiled as her lips worked their way across Laura's jaw, down her neck, to her collar bone. Before the raven haired girl could do more with the hand that was down the tiny blonde's pants, there was banging on the door.

"Hey little hotties, time's up." Kirsch. Of course it was. Between the Zetas, the Summers, and the Ginger squad there was no escaping unwanted interruptions. Carmilla  huffed out a sigh as she removed her hand from Laura's pants slowly. The tiny girl groaned, looking very disheveled and turned on. The taller girl smirked, leaning in to kiss those bruised lips one more time.

"You  wanna  head back home and finish what we started here?" Carmilla asked, every ounce of seduction she had in her woven into her words. Laura nipped at her bottom lip, eyes still blown.

"Fuck yes."

There have not been two girls escape a Zeta party so quickly after 7 minutes in heaven to this day as Laura and  Carmilla did that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Buzzkill. Muahahaha. I may finish with a smutty piece on this one. You never know.


End file.
